


SHSL Despair - Oneshots

by 4ng3lina



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, honorifics used, idk wtf, mentioned Enoshima Junko, not ships unless stated otherwise, tags will be added bc i can’t think of any pls, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ng3lina/pseuds/4ng3lina
Summary: A collection of short oneshots about the Remnants of Despair featured in SDR2.Spoilers for chapter 6 of SDR2.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sonia Nevermind - Princess of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> !! I DONT SHIP SONIA AND KAZ AASNSKSJSIS !!

Sonia Nevermind’s gloved hand wrapped around a wine glass. She sipped from it, her deep red eyes surveying the room.

“So… Sonia-san… Who do you think will snap first?” There was someone awkwardly standing next to her, a male, with bright pink hair.

“I thought we agreed you weren’t to stand next to my throne.” Sonia’s voice was soft, but it had an edge to it. 

The male, Kazuichi Souda, realised his mistake, and scuttled away. “Ah… Uh… Apologies, Sonia-san..”

“Well, to answer your question…” She set her wine glass back down, and settled into her throne. “Well, there’s just no way to know, is there?” She laughed.

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck. “Well… Yeah, I know that. After all, it was the unpredictability of despair that draws Enoshima to it, right?”

Sonia smiled slightly, locking eyes with Kazuichi. Red on red. “Precisely.” She picked up her glass again, observing its contents.

She throws it at Kazuichi with every ounce of strength in her body. It just barely misses him, and goes to smash on the wall behind him.

“S-Sonia-san… that’s the third a-attempt this week…” Kazuichi nervously stammered out. “Maybe ease up with the assassination attempts?”

Sonia sighed slightly. “I suppose your existence alone is despair enough. I won’t need to kill you.” She laced her fingers together, and went back to watching the room.

“All we can do now is wait. Wait for these fine nobles to start slaughtering each other.” Sonia laughed again.

“Enoshima-san would be proud.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the reason i put a spoiler warning for ultra despair girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone says i ship them i will blow a fucking fuse

It was almost the climax.

Naegi Komaru was about to enter the Excalibur, and finally, a new hope would be born.

And this time he would be there to see it!

…

…

Except that’s not how things went.

Of course, Monaka had planned things out to the final detail. There was never a chance for things to end in hope.

But Komaru, and of course, her friend Toko, had braved it all. They chose not to destroy the controller, they chose to save the children.

Nagito admired hope, he knew everything about it. He also knew this wasn’t hope.

It wasn’t hope, but it wasn’t despair.

And that wasn’t tolerable.

So he decided. He would raise and guide Monaka to be the successor to Enoshima Junko. Even more like Enoshima than the real thing.

There was nothing wrong with this. After all, the greater the despair, the greater the hope that will be born. That is why he had no qualms causing an apocalypse.

Though, none of this could happen if Monaka were to die.

If Monaka died.

If Monaka died.

Oh, he should probably rescue her then.

—

Nagito found her buried under several tonnes of rubble. It would be a wonder if her legs weren’t really incapacitated after that, considering they must have been crushed.

He dug her out of the piles of stone. She didn’t wake up. Would she wake up? It would be very unfortunate if she didn’t.

Nagito hoisted the young girl onto his back, and began trudging towards the exit. There shouldn’t be anyone lingering behind, it had been a few hours since Big Bang Monokuma had been defeated, and he had seen Togami-san’s empty cell.

And he was correct in his assumptions. The Excalibur, and Towa Hills, were both entirely empty. Not a soul could be found. The same went for the surrounding area, it was completely deserted.

Unsettling for some, but Nagito had been alone his whole life. Plus, he had the unconscious eleven year old girl on his back for company.

He continued walking, until Towa Hills was out of sight. Continued walking, until the sounds of retreating riots had faded away. Continued walking, until Monaka finally stirred and awoke.

Nagito glanced back.

“Oh, you’re awake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so ,,, i actually meant to publish this tomorrow HSKSJSJ but i got nervous bc i had nothing prepared so i shit this out within an hour LMAOO whatever i hope u enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> okay so,,,,, first fic how we feeling !! feedback is veeery much appreciated NSKSJSJ


End file.
